goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Hoty
Dee Hoty is an American actress. Biography Born in Lakewood, Ohio, Hoty made her screen debut as an extra in 1976 and would become established as a stage actress in the 1980s, for which she would thrice be nominated for a Tony Award. In addition to her stage credits she had roles in television shows including The Equalizer, Law & Order and Smash. Singing A veteran of the musical theatre stage, Hoty made her debut as Mother Hare in The Golden Apple before giving performances in such productions as The Five O'Clock Girl and Barnum. She originated the roles of Alaura Kingsley/Carla Haywood in City of Angels and Vi Moore in Footloose amongst others. As well as originating a number of roles, including Mama Murphy in Bright Star, Hoty played Donna Sheridan in Mamma Mia!, Emma Fairfax in Doctor Dolittle and Mrs. MacAfee in Bye Bye Birdie. Stage The Golden Apple (1978) *The Judgement of Paris (contains solo lines) *Circe, Circe (contains solo lines) The Five O'Clock Girl (1981) *Manhattan Walk (contains solo lines) Barnum (1981) *The Colors of My Life (duet) *One Brick at a Time (contains solo lines) *I Like Your Style (duet) *Black and White (contains solo lines) Me and My Girl (1986) *Thinking of No-One But Me (duet) *You Would If You Could (duet) *The Sun Has Got His Hat On (contains solo lines) City of Angels (1989)(originated the role) Alaura Kingsley *Double Talk (duet) *The Tennis Song (duet) The Will Rogers Follies (1991)(originated the role) *My Unknown Someone (solo) *We're Heading for a Wedding (duet) *The Big Time (contains solo lines) *My Big Mistake (solo) *Marry Me Now (duet) *I Got You (duet) *No Man Left for Me (solo) *Without You (solo) The Best Little Whorehouse Goes Public (1994)(originated the role) *Nothin' Like a Picture Show (solo) *I'm Leavin' Texas (contains solo lines) *It's Been a While (duet) *Brand New Start (contains solo lines) *Call Me (contains solo lines) *A Piece of the Pie (contains solo lines) Dodsworth (1995)(originated the role) *Time for a Journey (contains solo lines) *Bishop's Light (duet) *Don't (duet) *Too True to Be Good (solo) *Easy (solo) *How Can There Be Any Happier Man? (duet) Follies (1998) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs *Country House (duet) *Could I Ever Leave You? (solo) *Ah But Underneath (contains solo lines) Footloose (1998)(originated the role) *Footloose/On Any Sunday *Learning to Be Silent (contains solo lines) *I'm Free/Heaven Helps the Man *Can You Find it in Your Heart (solo) Baker Street (2001) *I'm Back in London (contains solo lines) *Letters (contains solo lines) *Finding Words for Spring (duet) *What a Night This Is Going to Be (duet) *I'd Do It Again (contains solo lines) Mamma Mia! (2002) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo Doctor Doolittle (2006) *At the Crossroads (solo) *You're Impossible (duet) *Beautiful Things (solo) *Fabulous Places (duet) *Where Are the Words? (duet) The Night of the Hunter (2006) *The Story Begins (contains solo lines) *Lookin' Ahead (contains solo lines) *The River Jesus (contains solo lines) *Wedding Night (duet) *Trading Secrets (contains solo lines) Mame (2008) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Bye Bye Birdie (2009) *Hymn for a Sunday Evening (contains solo lines) *Kids (duet) 42nd Street (2010) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo 9 to 5 (2010) *Around Here (contains solo lines) *I Just Might (contains solo lines) *Potion Notion (contains solo lines) *Shine Like the Sun (contains solo lines) *One of the Boys (contains solo lines) *Change It (contains solo lines) *Let Love Grow (duet) *9 to 5 (Finale) Giant (2012) *No Time For Surprises (solo) *Look Back, Look Ahead (contains solo lines) *That Thing (duet) *No Time For Surprises (Reprise)(solo) Nunsense (2013) *Welcome (solo) *Nunsense Is Habit Forming *A Difficult Transition *Taking Responsibility (solo) *A Word from the Reverend Mother (solo) *Turn Up the Spotlight (solo) *Lilacs Bring Back Memories (contains solo lines) *An Unexpected Discovery (solo) *We've Got to Clean Out the Freezer *A Minor Catastrophe *Just a Coupl'a Sisters (duet) *Baking with the BVM (contains solo lines) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo *Closing Remarks (contains solo lines) *Nunsense Is Habit Forming (Reprise) Gigi (2015) *It's a Bore (reprise)(duet) *The Contract (contains solo lines) Bright Star (2016) *Do Right (contains solo lines) *Please, Don't Take Him (contains solo lines) *Sun's Gonna Shine (contains solo lines) Cats (2016) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (contains solo lines) *Grizabella: The Glamour Cat (Reprise)(solo) *Memory (Prelude)(solo) *Memory (duet) Gallery hotycarstone.jpg|'Lady Jacqueline Carstone' in Me and My Girl. hotykingsley.jpg|'Alaura Kingsley' in City of Angels. hotycarradinefollies.jpg|'Betty Blake' and Will Rogers in The Will Rogers Follies. hotystangley.jpg|'Mona Stangley' in The Best Little Whorehouse Goes Public. hotyvi.jpg|'Vi Moore' in Footloose. hotydonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! hotyemma.jpg|'Emma Fairfax' in Doctor Dolittle. hotymame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. hotymacafee.jpg|'Doris MacAfee' in Bye Bye Birdie. 9to5hoty.jpg|'Violet Newstead' in 9 to 5. hotyluz.jpg|'Luz Benedict' in Giant. hotysister.jpg|'Sister Mary Regina' in Nunsense. Hotyalicia.jpg|'Aunt Alicia' in Gigi. hotymama.jpg|'Mama Murphy' in Bright Star. hotygrizabella.jpg|'Grizabella' in Cats. Hoty, Dee